


日久生情之第一日

by mitaotiantian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaotiantian/pseuds/mitaotiantian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	日久生情之第一日

厦门跨年的赌约

我是上赶着写的

和正主撒糖，没有关系

我没有听到两人唱情歌，也没看到小眼睛偷瞄

没有听到有人喊“翔子”，自然也不懂“回到过去”那歌是什么意思。

看文愉快，不要上升

提前说明，abo文

……正文部分……

何来什么一见钟情，不过世俗之见中的日久生情，罢了～

杨九郎接到张云雷的电话，冲凉之后，深吸一口气，舞台大于天，这是他从一开始接触这门艺术，师傅要牢记的就是这句。可是这该死的发情期，搭档的电话催着，无奈～

夜里3点，到了张云雷楼下。停车熄火的杨九郎手握着方向盘，在暗暗的用力，手指扣进真皮的里，指甲抠出一个深深的印子。他没有想到已经三天了，还会这么的强烈。

逼着自己想点演出的事情，来分散体内快要压抑不住的欲望。这个烦人的身体，惧怕抑制剂带来的反噬，硬熬是分化后，每次发情期的唯一办法。只是，这幅身体已经快30岁了，哪里还向以前那般随意自己折腾。

自从自己和张云雷搭档，一路熬到商演，只是师傅金口一开"云起雷鸣"，就开始到哪哪打雷，去哪哪下雨。苦笑只能封搭档一个"雷神"之名，这电话半夜打来，也是焦虑既定的行程怕被恶劣天气延误。那人半夜焦虑到睡不着，喊着他带好行李，早点过来。飞机，高铁定了遍还是不安心，怕这会喊他过去，是想一求点安心，二是想天擦亮就直接开车高速过去。

他摩擦着下体，祈求这一波赶紧过去，因为手机里，张云雷的电话已经响了3回了。那个急性子，怕是要等着急了。

“你怎么～在车里……”车门被拉来，张云雷心急冲下来就看到杨九郎的车，一股浓烈的杏仁的苦甜味，直冲脑门，“你这样还出门，胡闹啊！”

张云雷心知自己搭档是个Omega的事，立马释放出alpha的信息素暂时安慰一下杨九郎。说来也是挫败杨九郎的信息素是苦杏仁太A，张云雷的信息素是甜奶太软。只是味道如何不重要，当下这一刻，alpha的信息素确实缓冲了一下Omega的状态。

“辫儿，我很快就过去了。没事啊！”杨九郎脑子有一丝清明，就赶紧解释。  
“别说了，能走吗？咱们先上去。车里这味，有点上头。”张云雷嘴上问着能不能走，其实半个身子已经探进车里，胳膊垫在身下，人已经抱在怀里了。

“辫儿……”杨九郎其实没好多点，这个奶香的alpha对一个发情期的Omega来说，不是一个特别好的考验。  
“拔钥匙，别废话。”张云雷心神也不太稳，所以言简意赅，先回家再说吧！

头一直缩在张云雷的怀里，贪婪的嗅着alpha的阵阵奶香，杨九郎感觉自己整个身体都揉碎了，融化在这一汪奶甜里。

一路到家，其实张云雷刚抱上杨九郎的时候就知道，怀里这人比自己想的还要严重。因为他棉质的运动裤裤子都是湿的，这么大的人了，能把自己熬成这样。张云雷这份担心也没有停留多久，因为怀里的人越埋越深，味道也愈发不可收拾。

“辫儿，我冲个凉水澡就好了，你把我丢浴室吧！”杨九郎硬抗的自制力还是有的。  
“你这样，摔个屁股蹲，我们后天的商演，真的就开天窗了！”张云雷无情的嘲笑。  
“不会的，我没那么容易摔。”杨九郎的脸涨红，也不知道是情欲还是别的什么。  
“行，我放你下来，你试试自己走去洗手间。”张云雷把他丢在玄关，向后退了一步，拉来两人距离。

“我～”话才说了半截，脚才抬出去，立马双腿发软，无力的往地板上倒去。  
“别逞强！”软软的身子，倒在一个奶香的怀里，杨九郎猛吸了一口，“别吸了，你当我是大烟啊！”

其实杨九郎没真实的体会过发情期身边有个alpha，真以为信息素可以安抚自己，其实他并不知道，也许真的是大烟，欲罢不能。本来还有自制力的身体，当下彻底沦陷了，整个人死死的瘫在张云雷怀里，恨不得镶进去。身体里发疯一下的信息素到处乱窜，比起车里封闭的味道，有过于而无不及。

“这味儿～九郎……九郎～”张云雷觉得上头了，喊了几声名字，怀里的人却没有回答，有点担心啊，过了十秒钟，怀里的小脑袋不安分的呜咽。

“热～好热……”手开始不安分的撕扯着身上的衣服，不一会，怀里的人就衣衫不整了。  
“九郎～你～”张云雷被他磨得，裤子也有点不舒服，胯下的性器自是抬头了。无力的也扯开了自己的衣服，心下一沉，今晚怕是要帮个忙了。

谁先被脱个精光，其实已经不太重要。沉沦欲望里的身子，只能发软的靠在那人的怀里，把自己的欲望一股脑的送到那人手里。  
“帮帮我，我好难受。”杨九郎最终还是投降了，其实张云雷倒没有硬要Omega服软求欢，只是脱衣服需要时间吧，抱起这个软身子需要时间吧，再说这进房上床也需要走几步路的吧！

一个劲的送自己的身子，张云雷亲吻的安抚，这会子已经不顶事儿了！发硬的东西送到他手里，小嘴慌乱的求着，张云雷认命的做了伺候的事，心里嘀咕，我还硬着呢，帮忙的人，就活该啊！

也是压抑太久，没有几个上下，一阵白浊就喷射在张云雷的手心。这是憋了多久，几下就没了，孩子都过的什么苦日子。

“辫儿～”张云雷觉得杨九郎的声音有点奇怪，甜腻叫他心里发痒。  
“我在。”自己开口，竟然也是情欲满载。

“好痒，你～”杨九郎还是有点羞于启齿。  
“是这里吗？”张云雷倒也坦荡，手指只是下意识的摸着流水的后面，没有想到一下子说着润滑就顶了进去。

“啊～”完全没有准备的人，异物的进去，超常的顺利，嘴巴里也就溢出了不成节奏的叫床声。  
“这样就够了吗？”张云雷也不是调戏，毕竟两人没有上过床，他自然不知杨九郎的欲望在何种高度。

“不……不～够。”稀稀拉拉的字眼，从嘴巴里蹦出来。一指的进去，也只有一丝的安慰，勾起深处的空虚。手指还不安分的抽插，本就不需要前戏的身体，哪里受得住。这分明是挑逗啊！

其实作为alpha，这是必备床伴技巧，可惜了，杨九郎这幅身子，太软太水，太好入口了，压根不需要这点东西来调节。

“你直接～直接，进来～进来……”杨九郎也不管不顾了，这手指太磨人了，自己快淹死在欲望里了。

话音一落，那手指就离开了后穴，紧接着一个发烫的硬物就接踵而来。发情期有体液的润滑，张云雷搂着软腰，一个用力，就顶了进去。

“啊啊啊！”  
“呜呜呜呜～”

这两副身体，一个是又痛又爽，一个是真爽。没有办法Omega即使发情，也是头一次啊，哪能不痛的。再说了，保不齐这个alpha还是个天赋异禀的。张云雷看着自己身下，其实还有三分之一没有完全进去，他也怕伤着了。九郎不肯做前戏，自己全顶进去，万一真的弄伤了，演出怎么办。

一个吃过看过的主，自然有一套让杨九郎舒服的技术，只是这身体没有被开垦过，浑然天成的诱人。即使张云雷这样的alpha都有点失神了！

软软的腰肢在身下，只是难耐的扭了几下，性器就更直观的感受到内壁的滚烫。本来还有点犹豫的alpha，当下就放情的在小穴里抽插。小嘴也是奶呼呼的呻吟，想起粉丝说的“小奶音”，都有点吃味了！太勾人了，一声声，“辫儿～”叫的张云雷心头打颤，顶胯的动作也愈发强烈。

“叫辫儿哥哥……”也不知怎么的，张云雷想听这个小奶音叫自己哥哥。

“辫儿～哥哥……啊～”断断续续的，实在是不成句，嘴巴里分不出字眼来说话，只能无意识的叫床。  
尼玛，这他妈比那些粉丝叫得带劲多了，自己嘴贱说什么粉丝叫自己名字，像有个小虫子舔自己的心。漏算了，这下真的有个小虫子舔自己的心了，痒到不行。

“乖宝宝，多叫几声！”沙哑的声音，像魔咒一样在九郎耳边，自然身下的律动叫他不得不听话。

“辫儿哥哥～”

“辫儿哥哥～”

……

这哪是什么叫床啊，张云雷的魂都被叫没了！这一下全部顶了进去，两个肉球抵在花穴门口，摩擦取悦。

“啊，太深了！好～深……”  
“那要不要呢？”也算询问吧，过去其实没有几个床伴能承受张云雷的尺寸，也有过弄伤对方的，所以他一般床上都有所保留，既然寻乐，爽就好了，没有必要弄得受伤。所以自己全数进去的以后，冲动以后他停下了，不是逗九郎，是有点担心。

“要。别折磨我……”杨九郎实实在在包裹着他的性器，全数吞没的同时，尽头顶在了自己的生殖器口，酸酸涨涨的，太难受了！

“那就给你，九郎，你真是个大宝贝。”张云雷也不再停留，使着那些花样，全都用来伺候九郎了。没这么契合过，张云雷觉得以前那些身体都是为了解决自己生理需要，现在身下这个Omega才是做爱。

两人都得到满足的时候，杨九郎就体力不支的昏睡过去了。张云雷的习惯是必须洗干净了，才能睡觉，可是今夜却偷懒了，他抱着柔软的腰肢，不肯松手。

两人都沉沦在身体的欲望里，完全标记没有做，这是理所当然的，张云雷和杨九郎不是那种关系，自己一个帮忙的，总不能无耻到进入Omega的生殖腔吧，张云雷还是有底线的。

可是临时标记，是解决发情期的最好办法，两人忙着啪啪啪，这个也忘了。

做爱真误事……

Fin


End file.
